


Tile and Steam

by pterodactylichexameter



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/pseuds/pterodactylichexameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesta sees Cassian showering one morning and gets in with him. <br/>Inspired by <a>this</a> glorious gifset on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tile and Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesrynfaliq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrynfaliq/gifts).



Nesta smirked at the sight of Cassian’s bare ass in the wide shower of their Velaris townhouse, water smoothing over the ripples of muscle in his shoulders and back, his wings relaxed. She let her eyes drift over the tan slope of his torso as he rinsed his hair, the lift of his broad hands doing indecent things to the curves of muscle in his upper arms and shoulders.

“Well?” He said after she’d let her gaze drop along the flat stretch at the vee of his hips and the dark trail of hair below his navel, leading down to much more interesting things.  “Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Only if you ask nicely,” she purred, standing just outside the reach of the water, still fully clothed.

He turned, wings just grazing the back wall. They’d had the room built for this, to allow for his wings if he wanted to bathe standing up. “Got a mouth on you today, huh?”

“Only to keep you on your toes.”  But she pulled her shirt over her head anyway, starting on the undergarment supporting her breasts, and when that fell away, she could feel the warm caress of approval through their bond.

The water ran over his shoulders, his eyes dark and blatantly drinking her in as she wiggled out of her pants, letting them drop to the tile floor.

Her underwear went with them until she was fully bare before him, reaching up to pull the comb from her hair to let it fall around her shoulders.  Warmth began to throb between her legs at his eyes drifting down her naked form, catching on her peaked breasts and the darker patch between her thighs.

“You still haven’t asked me nicely,” she reminded him.

Cassian pushed his wet hair back and offered her a smirk that had her well aware of what he wanted to do to her. Push her against the cool tile wall with her legs around his hips.  Fuck her until she was gasping his name.  “Please, Sweetheart,” came his low murmur, voice wrapping around the words.  

Nesta offered him a smirk and strode forwards, testing the spray of the water over his shoulder before stepping into its warmth. She had to close her eyes, fingers brushing his chest, and then his palm was sliding over her jaw, guiding her mouth up to meet his.

Cassian’s arms rose around her, heated and damp, smoothing over the curve of her bare back, then down to cup her ass.

“I was hoping you’d join me,” he murmured against her lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and her mouth opened for him, tongue sliding over his.

Nesta grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as she pushed him back.  “And now that I’m here?”

He spun her suddenly so her back hit the tile wall instead of his, and she was caught in the cage of his arms, his foot nudging hers apart.  This was part of their game, the give and take between them. “I’ll have you screaming my name.”

Nesta smiled through her kisses along his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin just under his ear. “Then _make_ me.”

Cassian growled in satisfaction and ducked to kiss her throat, biting and sucking the patches of skin that had her arching with the growing heat between her legs. When she looked down, breathless, she could see the evidence of his desire, pressing heavily into her lower stomach.

Her head fell back against the wall, though, when he ducked lower, taking her breast in his mouth, tongue flicking over her pink nipple.  She ground down against the thigh he’d wedged between her legs and slid her fingers into the wet tangles of his hair.

His voice was a low rumble against her skin when he reached between her thighs. “Are you ready for me yet, Sweetheart?” The nickname had her hips jerking with the pressure of his fingers through her wet folds.

“I could ask you the same question,” she retorted, voice airy. She reached between them, grasping his thick length and running her thumb over the head.

The water was spraying over his shoulder, running in rivulets around his torso and onto her skin.

Nesta bit her lip through a groan when his fingers found her throbbing center, pushing in to hook against that spot that always had her falling apart around his fingers (or his cock).

“You’re so wet for me, Sweetheart.” His voice was low and terse as he rose, mouth slanting over hers, tongue scraping the roof of her mouth.

Nesta shoved his hand away, though, and turned around in his arms until her back was against his chest.  “Like this. And don’t stop talking.”

Cassian groaned, one hand braced on the wall in front of her and one slid up to cup her heavy breast, thumb catching on her nipple.  “You’re bossy when you want me.”

“No, I’m bossy when I want your  _ cock _ in me.” She ground back pointedly against the hard jut of him against her ass.

“All you have to do is ask.” She could practically feel him smirking against her throat, the throb between her legs almost unbearable. She just needed him--

“I’m not going to  _ beg _ for--ah,” she gasped in surprise when he was suddenly pushing into her, pressing her lightly over with a broad palm on her lower back.  She reached behind her, clinging to the back of his neck for support as her eyes slipped shut at the pleasure of him filling her up.

“Cassian,” she murmured, nails digging into the nape of his neck. The fit was tight, little room between their slick bodies, and when he started moving against her, her toes curled in the water on the floor.

“You feel so fucking good, Nesta,” he murmured, voice rough and right next to her ear.  “Do you like it when I talk to you?”

She had to hold back a whimper, eyes glazing over with pleasure.

“Mmh, sweetheart you’re so tight for me,  _ fuck _ .” He snapped his hips into hers, their pace rising as he kept talking, whispering how she felt around him, what he wanted to do to her when they had the night to themselves.

And when his hand on her breast slid down her stomach to press on just the right spot between her slick thighs, she shattered with a cry that could have been his name.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” he murmured and a few strokes later, she felt him tense against her back, hand braced on her hip, one on the wall, and their bond throbbed between them.

Later, when he was washing her hair, setting it over one shoulder, he ducked down to kiss the shell of her ear. “You’re showering with me every morning, I hope you know that.”

“I’ll do no such thing,” she replied archly, well aware that it was a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me in my trashcan on tumblr


End file.
